The Mind of the Swarm
by TrT the Wizard
Summary: A story written from the the view point of a Tyranid Hive Tyrant and the legacy it brings with it in hive fleet Behemoth.


The first thing I remember was the cold and nothingness. Then suddenly I felt warm and safe. It was so warm. So warm and comforting. Then I had my first thought. Who am I? What am I? I felt alone and confused but intertwined with something. I felt others, others like me, I called to them. some answered others did not, some thought and wondered as I do. Others thought very little, while some only responded but never thought. They were wondering as I did about why we felt separate but still intertwined. We knew each other's thoughts but they never thought the same way as I do. Their thoughts mingled with my mind but I dictated them to my way of thinking. They were not as independent as I was. Why could they not think as freely as i do? Why can i control their thoughts? Why am i here? I was confused and scared. Then out of the confusion I heard Her. Her voice was so soothing and calm, she called me her child. She said not to be afraid and soon I would be given form. I felt myself slipping out of the warmth and was spilled forth. I was born. My form was powerful and strong. I saw others with my new eyes around me. Others like me but of many shapes and sizes. I felt their thoughts and they were dictated to my will. I looked at my feet and at the forms around me and felt the mind of the world I was in. It was large but I still dictated is thoughts with my own. It told me it was the home for me and Her. I then heard Her again she said very thing around me were all her children and she said I was special, and that I would lead them new worlds to help Her grow. She told me that outside the home was a world unlike the one i stood in now. she said it did not live like us, but it was filled with the forms of things that do live. She said to bring that life to Her so she could make better life and help Her children grow. I was happy to obey for she was kind. I was sent down to the world outside our own, it was hard and rough at it did not live like my home did. But I found the forms of things that lived but did not move. Some were small others towered over me. She told me to bring these forms to her. And I obeyed for she was kind. I had her children bring down the forms of the things that lived like us. We would make them into more children. We will fix their imperfection and make them perfect like us. Because that is what she wants, and she is kind.

Soon we found the forms of things that lived but moved like us. They hurt her children when we try to make them perfect, this made me mad. I made more of her children hurt them back and she rewarded me with Her praise. She said these forms will make better children for her to be happy. We found more and more things that lived and moved, some were small, but some were large and I needed stronger children to hurt them. I called for her aid and she complied. More of her children were sent, larger stronger ones but they thought less than the others but they hurt the larger living ones. Soon we collected all the forms of the world and she praised me for my good work.

World after world we harvested taking their forms and making them better, making them her children. With each world Her praise grew and I was happy. Soon we found a new world but our home was hurt by great streams of light. I was confused. How could light hurt us? But they hurt our home that made Her sad . So I sent myself along with her children to destroy the lights. This world was covered in liquid. I had seen this liquid before on other worlds but this one had more than i have ever seen. At one point the world rose above the liquid and on it was something strange. It was angled and sharp. It had no life but forms that moved lived in it and the source of the lights came from it. I was mad, they hurt our home above the one that took us to the new worlds. They hurt her children so her children will hurt them back. These new ones were strange, they used objects that shot either light or hard things at us they hurt her children more than anything before. This made me madder then ever. I coordinated her children to over whelm them. These new ones were greedy for using their forms to hurt us the perfect ones. We will make them hurt and then make their forms better. Make them into her children. Some made sounds similar to our thought. Some roared "you xenos will never take Tyran" and others "In the name of the emperor". Tyran is that what this world was called? It did not matter to me, we would overcome them. Once we hurt them, all their forms were made better, into her children.

We continued to take the forms of more worlds and we would continue to face the ones who hurt the most. They sent large forms with no life filled with the ones who hurt to hurt our homes who kept us safe. Some of our homes went quite, never be heard from again. Why did they hurt us so much I asked Her. She said they were jealous of our perfection. World after world would end in worse and worse pain. we were beaten back by the ones who hurt. She began to loss favor in me and she had made others like me they too could make the others obey their thoughts. I wished she favored me more. I had to prove to her I'm still special. We found a new world a world filled with the ones who hurt I pleaded for her aid. She was not happy with me but she said she would give me a chance. I was given the most homes of her children I have ever commanded. The ones who hurt will be showed the pain they caused us, the perfect ones.

The world was full of the one who hurt. There were more here than anywhere, this must be where they came from and I will make them stop hurting us. I sent myself down to their world along with uncountable numbers of her children of all sizes to hurt them. We swarmed their homes where the weak ones lived. They ran from us rather than hurt us, we claimed their forms for Her. Then we met new ones. These ones were larger than the others, they hide behind blue shells and hurt us more than anything before. They would silence more of her children than any of the others could. The yelled sounds like " For the glory of the emperor, we will defend Macragge!". Who is this emperor they yell about? Is it Her? No it can't be, for she does not love them. She hates them and I hate them too. I hurt them more than ever they stood no chance against my form. Life after life I silenced until a large lifeless form fought me. I fought back and ruined its form but others too appeared. I order the help of her children but they were cut down by the blue shells. In anger I smashed more of their lifeless forms that fight but they hurt me more and more. Then a bright light hurt me. I fell in agony, my form would not move. The warmth was leaving me and I felt the cold again. I was scared I called for her but she was fading. I was sad. I failed Her. She was so kind. And I failed her.

It was only nothingness and cold. I thought about my life. I wished I could be there to help her. I wish I could hear Her again. My thoughts were fading I was unable to control my thoughts. I wanted one more chance I wanted to hear her again. Silence...

Then it was warm again. My thoughts were returning but they were stronger now I could hear Her again. I could feel my new form being made it was stronger than before. She told me I was her first and her most special, she said that she had given me eternal life. She gave me another chance. I was back on the world of the blue shells, my mind was better now I could think of thousands of ways to fight them at once. My dominance over her children was absolute. I crushed the blue shells at every turn. I was unstoppable, I was unbreakable, I am the Mind of the Swarm, I am the Swarm Lord.


End file.
